degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mochizou/Did We Miss Her?
Previously on Krew Hall Yazzy: 'Look, there's a letter on the desk. '''Kieran: '''It's from Tori '''Ash: '''What does it say '''Kieran: '"We've already left for the airport. Gegi decided she didn't want to wait until the week was over." 'Ash: '''They've already left. But I didn't hear them go. '''Kieran: '''This can't be happening. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ '''Ash: '''What do we do? '''Kieran: '''We have to stop them from going '''Yazzy: '''But how? We don't even have transport ''A vehicle is heard screeching outside 'Lizzy: '''KIIIIIIEEEEEEERRRRRRRIIIIIII-KUUUUUNNNNN!!! '''Kieran: '''Is that Lizzy-senpai? '''Ash: '''It sounds like it ''Yazzy, Ash and Kieran run downstaird and out the front door. They see Lizzy sitting in a car with Cam in the passenger seat, looking terrified 'Kieran: '''Lizzy-senpai? '''Lizzy: '''I passed my test, Kieri-kun!! '''Ash: '''Wait, you can drive? '''Lizzy: '''I'm legal and safe to drive on the roads '''Cam: '''That last part's up for discussion '''Kieran: '''Lizzy-senpai, we need a favor from you. '''Lizzy: '''What is it, Kieri-kun? '''Kieran: '''Shiina-san's left to go back to England. We need to stop her! We don't have much time! '''Lizzy: '''Why didn't you say so sooner. EVERYONE IN, LETS GO ''Yazzy, Ash and Kieran get into the car with Yazzy sitting next to Kieran much to her displeasure. 'Cam: '''How long ago did they leave? '''Ash: '''I don't know. Gegi-chan got home 5 minutes after I did. Kanda-kun didn't come back until a couple hours later, they could've left any time inbetween. '''Cam: '''In that case, we could've already missed them. When we get to the airport, we should consider splitting up. '''Lizzy: '''GOOD IDEA CAMI-SAN! Ashin and I can go one way, Yazzin and Kieri-kun can go another and Cami-san you can go the thrid way! '''Ash & Yazzy: '''NO! ''Lizzy looks at the two confused 'Ash: '''Well, uh...it's just that....I think.... ''Ash blushes 'Yazzy: '''I don't want to be stuck with the pervert! '''Kieran: '''Huh?.....I'm really not a pervert, it was all just a mis--LIZZY-SENPAI LOOK WHERE YOU'RE GOING! '''Lizzy: '''Oh ''Lizzy narrowly avoids crashing into a fellow car 'Lizzy: '''That was close! '''Cam: '''Perhaps we should focus on getting to the airport and stop trying to put us all in the hospital! ''At the airport '''Cam: '''Before we split up, let's check for any flights to England '''Kieran: '''Tori-chan came here through Japan Air, it's likely she'll go back on the same airway. '''Ash: '''Let's check the board. '''Lizzy: '''Do you see anything? '''Kieran: '''Let's see.....the Japan Air flight to England.....left.....5 minutes ago. '''Yazzy: '''Then we missed her? '''Cam: '''It seems that way '''Ash: '''Kanda-kun. Are you ok? '''Kieran: ''(thinking) Damn it, DAMN IT! WE MISSED HER!'' 'Ash: '''Kanda-kun? '''Kieran: '''I'm ok. I guess it's just one of those things. '''Yazzy: '''Hang on, isn't that.... '''Lizzy: '''GGGEEEEEGGGGGIIIIINNNNNN ''The Krew turn around to see Gegi and Tori at the airport 'Kieran: '''Huh? SHIINA-SAN! ''They run over to Gegi and Tori. Kieran runs straight to Gegi and hugs her. not letting her go. Everyone at the airport looks at them. 'Kieran: '''Gegi, don't go... '''Gegi: '''Kieran? '''Kieran: '''Don't go...Don't go! Don't go, damn it! Don't leave us! Don't leave me! '''Gegi: '''Kieran, I heard you. '''Kieran: '''STAY AT KREW HALL! ''Silence, Kieran is crying by this point 'Gegi: '''I'm not going anywhere. I was just seeing Tori off. ''Kieran stops crying 'Kieran: '''Wh-- Wha-- WHAT?! ''The crowd at the airport cheers 'Tori: '''Hugging at the aiport? I guess it's true that average-looking guys pull more aggresive moves, Kieran. '''Kieran: '''Tori! You tricked me! '''Tori: '''Please. Don't make ''me ''the villain. '''Kieran: '''But you said....You said Gegi was going back to where she belongs! '''Gegi: '''And doesn't Gegi belong at Krew Hall? '''Ash: '''Tori-san, does that mean... '''Tori: '''I'm glad I came to Japan. I'm going back to England. Everyone I leave Gegi in your care. She showed me that she was happy here. '''Lizzy: '''Torin, it's too soon! We haven't even had a good-bye party! '''Tori: '''We can have it tonight. I missed this flight. '''Cam: '''Oh by the way, this is from Damian-kun ''Hands a piece of paper to Tori who's face beams with delight 'Cam: '''It's Kieran's e-mail '''Kieran: '''WHY ''MINE?! 'Tori: '''He's so cold. What does he think love is? Looks like I'll need to punish him when we get back. ''Outside the airport 'Kieran: '''What's wrong? '''Gegi: '''I feel weird right here. ''Gegi places her hand on her heart 'Gegi: '''It's throbbing really hard. Ever since that. '''Kieran: '''Since what? '''Gegi: '''When you told me not to go. ''Kieran becomes flustered and embarrassed. 'Kieran: '''Th-That was.... '''Gegi: '''When you held me so tight. '''Kieran: '''Forget that ever happened! '''Gegi: '''I can't. It won't go away. Your voice is still in my ears. The feel of your body... '''Kieran: '''DONT MAKE IT SOUND LEWD! '''Gegi: '''What happened to me? Is this...love? Kieran: ''(narrating) It turned out that after Gegi's conversation with Tori, they had agreed to allow Gegi to stay here. Tori had finally relaised that Gegi's life was here at Krew Hall. She couldn't resist one last surprise before she went. She'd missed her flight by just 5 minutes so she came back to Krew Hall for one last night. That night we held a goodbye party for Tori. As revenge for Damian's cold attitude, Tori kissed Damian on the cheek, causing him to pass out once more. The next day she left back for England, promising to return again soon. The days flew by after that. Gegi's manga was published and she's settled into a comfortable routine. I've had trouble convincing Hase-chan that I'm not a pervert. Everytime I try, something goes wrong. LIzzy-senpai still continues to pursue Cam-san, Aoyama has learnt to share Gegi duty and Krew Hall has settled into a new age. Before we knew it, summer was here and the fun wasn't over yet~ Category:Blog posts